Interlude: Interview with an Agent
by AnimeSoul17
Summary: His behaviors were illogical, and counter his original purpose. Should Agent Smith be considered to be human? This interview takes place between the 1st and 2nd movie. Only knowledge from 1st movie is used. Story is written in movie script format.


This scene takes place between the 1st and 2nd movies. Kacher is my own original 'character', and the idea to this scene is mine. I love being able to do fan fiction work for a college paper. ;D This paper is written like it would be for a movie script. Everything else, I do not own, nor claim to own, nor profit from.

Works Consulted

Grau, Christopher, ed. _Philosophers Explore The Matrix_. New York: Oxford UP, 2005.

Irwin, William, ed. _More Matrix and Philosophy: Revolutions and Reloaded Decoded_. Vol. 11. Chicago [etc.: Open Court, 2005. Print. Popular Culture and Philosophy.

Kapell, Matthew, and William G. Doty, eds. _Jacking in to the Matrix Franchise: Cultural Reception and Interpretation_. New York: Continuum, 2004.

_The Matrix_. Prod. Andy Wachowski and Larry Wachowski. Dir. Andy Wachowski and Larry Wachowski. By Andy Wachowski and Larry Wachowski. Perf. Keanu Reeves, Laurence Fishburne, Carrie-Anne Moss, Hugo Weaving. Warner Home Video, 1999.

Simpkins, Rebekah. "Visualizing Jean Baudrillard's Simulacra and Simulation through The Matrix." _Notes on Contemporary Literature_ 4.30 (2004): 6-9.

Wachowski, Larry, and Andy Wachowski. _The Matrix: the Shooting Script_. New York: Newmarket, 2001.

Interlude: Interview with an Agent

A black world is dimly lit with the information below floating in the air.

Searching...Searching...Searching…

Data requested found.

Program loading…loading...loading…

85%...90%...95%...98%...99%...100%

Program Gatekeeper: Agent Smith accessed.

In a room full of gray color, a thirty-something man digitizes in a clean, crisp, black suit. His black tie is clipped firmly to the suit. A brief moment of emotion, both surprise and confusion is expressed before he gains control of his poker face. He sits himself down in a white armchair that just appeared. Piercing ice blue eyes scan the infinitely gray room, searching for something that cannot be seen.

UNKNOWN VOICE (UV)

Welcome Agent Smith. I hope you are comfortable.

The suited man, called Agent Smith, gazes around the empty room; no one appears.

AGENT SMITH

Who is it that knows me and is speaking to me? And where am I?

His voice is smooth and controlled as he asks aloud around him.

UV

Who I am is irrelevant, but if you are going to insist on a name, you may call me Kacher. And as to where you are, well—you are nowhere.

AGENT SMITH

Nowhere? Nowhere is without a place, and a place must have meaning to be of use. Now, again I will ask? Where am I? Am I in some kind of new territory or world? How did I get here Mr. Kacher?

Although Agent Smith responds with a controlled tone again, he is very firm with his questions. Kacher snickers into the air.

KACHER

Agent Smith, as I told you already, you are nowhere. This place is not a new territory, nor is it a new map, nor a new world. It is a space in-between it all, but that is not important. And as to how you came here, well—-I am the one who brought you here. Any other questions before we begin?

AGENT SMITH

A space in-between what? The Matrix? And what do you mean that you are the one who brought me here? To begin what? Please do not make me ask again Mr. Kacher. I do not like having to repeat myself.

An annoyed sigh breaks the silence hanging in the air.

KACHER

Agent Smith. I have all ready told you. You are in the space in-between. I brought you here, because, for some time now, I have wanted to ask you some questions.

Standing up, Agent Smith is now visibly aggravated by this faceless voice.

AGENT SMITH

You brought me here? That is not possible. Mr. Kacher I find this ruse, this performance, and this farce to be tedious. Stop speaking lies and tell me what I want to know.

Tension sits in the air.

KACHER

Agent Smith. I speak no lies. Now please sit back down. Have you not notice you are missing your trademark earpiece?

Touching his right ear, Agent Smith finds that Kacher is correct. Agent Smith smoothes his gelled amber hair back into its place. He sits back down on the chair, legs crossed, and his black dress shoes shine under the invisible light.

KACHER

I have brought you here to ask you questions. I will say this once and only once, so pay attention. You are in the space in-between. This is not the Matrix, although you could say that it is a potential map of it. This is also not a realm where Zion exists. Yes, I am the one who brought you here. Technically you do not exist in either place. A certain battle with a certain someone caused that. I believe he goes by the name Neo.

Agent Smith stiffens in his chair and leans forward.

AGENT SMITH

Mr. Anderson-

KACHER

Well, that is his other name. Anyway, the current you that is sitting here right now is the copy of the Agent Smith right before his death. I found your behaviors prior to your elimination to be quiet-peculiar, and I want to question you. I want to have a better understanding about you.

AGENT SMITH

Mr. Kacher, although I find your story to be mostly preposterous, I wish to know more about my supposed 'afterlife' situation, for a lack of a better term. Will you question me face to face, or shall I know you as the faceless voice in this new dreary space.

KACHER

I applaud your sky attempt Agent Smith, but I will not fall for those deceptions. I will remain as a faceless voice. However, I will change the surrounds to appear as a high-rise, windowed office that you remember as your reality.

The gray space zooms away, and in its place, a spacious, business office with brown leather chairs and a cherry wood desk is constructed. The early afternoon sunlight streams around the skyscraper littered city and through the spotless windows.

KACHER

Now if there are no other pressing issues, I would like to begin the interview.

Agent Smith sits disinterested in the leather chair.

AGENT SMITH

I suppose I have no control in this map, now do I? You may begin Mr. Kacher.

KACHER

Thank you Agent Smith. I appreciate your cooperation. First of all, Agent Smith, what is your purpose?

AGENT SMITH

My purpose? My purpose is, or I assume at this point, was to eliminate all anomalies that threatened the Matrix. These anomalies include my so-called murder, Mr. Anderson, those disgusting rebels and the vile humans living in Zion. If Zion is destroyed, the rest of the rebels will follow in its destruction.

KACHER

And what would you do if you were able to destroy Zion? What would your purpose be then?

AGENT SMITH

Then, there is no need for me in the Matrix. I can free myself from the stench of the reality the Matrix was created for these humans.

KACHER

Stench of that reality? Hmm-And what would you do with this new freedom?

AGENT SMITH

This photographic-similar world of the stench of humans with modifications made, of course, to maintain order within the appearance of the civilization. And the answer to your second inquiry is irreverent. My original purpose is to protect the Matrix from anyone, anything that threatens our civilization, the machine civilization, Mr. Kacher. I am a guardian, a gatekeeper, a protector between the Matrix world's portrayal and the world that these rebels are trying to replace with.

KACHER

Hm. I find that to be very intriguing Agent Smith.

AGENT SMITH

How so Mr. Kacher? The Matrix is an imperfect world that maintains the simulation of the late 1990s of the human world. It is not a happy utopia like the first Matrix was; that was a complete disaster. Entire fields of crops were lost in that creation. This Matrix reflects the image of the peak of the human society with hate, pain, despair, and death include. It is just prior to the creation of my civilization.

KACHER

That is not the explanation that I had intended when I said I found that interesting Agent Smith. I was intrigue by how you describe your purpose, your reality. You said your purpose was to protect the Matrix from anyone, anything that threatens the wellbeing of machine civilization. However, your recent actions would then imply that you are a threat to the Matrix, and that you are more human than not. Therefore, you need to be erased from that existence.

Agent Smith turns sharply at the accusation, anger tints the undertone of his voice.

AGENT SMITH

Me, a threat? This is not a comedy show Mr. Kacher. The humans are the cancerous creatures here. Why would I change the intent of my purpose? How have I become more human as you have stated?

KACHER

Agent Smith, even now you are displaying behaviors that are most becoming of a human. Please remain calm. I am not a person without reason. Why else would I have brought your copy back to this fictitious world?

Agent Smith composes himself again; a mask of vague indifference emerges on his face. However, a tightly clench fist is still being made in his hands.

AGENT SMITH

Go on, Mr. Kacher.

KACHER

Agents are sentient programs. They are the gatekeepers that protect the integrity of the Matrix from enemies, such as the rebels-or Mr. Anderson, as you call him.

Agent Smith maintains his blank face but a low grunt rumbles aloud.

KACHER

An agent is a faceless nobody. The agents are a program to maintain the order within the Matrix and nothing more. They do not become angry, or feel strong emotions. They do not deviate from procedures in place. They do not separate themselves, or conduct in such a manner that would cause harm to Matrix, intentional or otherwise. They do not have desires or ambitions to exceed beyond their original design. And you, Agent Smith, have violated all these causes.

Agent Smith turns and walks toward the window, hands behind his back.

KACHER

You did not maintain order in the Matrix; your so-call 'deletion' was a result of this. Even now, I can see you are angry. Your body is tense and your hands are clinched behind your back.

Agent Smith relaxes his muscles as he continues to face the window.

KACHER

You were angry when you were having difficulty obtaining the access codes for the Zion Mainframe from Morpheus's mind. Your frustration levels increased, and you ordered the other agents to leave the room while you attempted to 'talk honestly' to Morpheus. You removed your earphone, disconnecting yourself from the other agents. You explicitly stated how you hated the smell of humans and the Matrix world that the humans lived in. You explained your desire to leave the Matrix, to destroy Zion. You even attempted to murder Morpheus out of pure spit and hatred. Such an act as that is out right traitorous to your original purpose: to maintain order in the Matrix. You even felt a level of satisfaction at the perceived death of Mr. Anderson. And you screamed a primal rage at the futility of your attacks against Mr. Anderson, after he revived somehow, prior to your destruction. Many of the actions that you had near the end of your existence were either tainted with ulterior motives, illogical reasoning and actions, or both. Agent Smith, how are you not a human, nor considered evolved into an entity that is nearly identical to it?

Agent Smith remains composed and quiet for a few moments as he scans the skyline.

AGENT SMITH

Mr. Kacher, I must admit, you do surprise me. Even though I cannot see you, you make very bold statements and assumptions based off only what you see. And if there is something that I have come to understand about the human species, it is their desire to define their reality through the suffering and miserable, and their pointless attempts to usurp the ways of evolutions. When machine began to think for humans, the intellect of the humans became optional, then outdated and finally, obsolete. Machines were an evolution that humans could never dare to compete against.

KACHER

Agent Smith, I do not see where this is going—

Agent Smith releases a soft chuckle. A smirk on his face can be seen from the reflection in the window.

AGENT SMITH

This is exactly my point, Mr. Kacher. You can't even begin to follow my logic that I must be honest and blunt with you. Machines are not humans, nor can they evolved into becoming a human. Machines are as closely related to the human species as the human species are as closely related to the dinosaurs, one is dated after the other, but neither is even remotely related beyond that.

KACHER

Agent Smith, you are stating that machines evolved after humans within the structures of time, but machines are in no way related to the human species.

AGENT SMITH

Ah—Mr. Kacher, now you are beginning to see the truth.

KACHER

But that does not explain your actions Agent Smith.

AGENT SMITH

Oh, but it does. Mr. Kacher, it does.

A moment of pure silence occurs. Only the sound of a tapping finger again a leather chair is heard.

KACHER

Then please elaborate.

AGENT SMITH

My purpose was to maintain order in the Matrix, as well as protect the machine's power source from cancerous people such as Mr. Anderson, Morpheus and the Zion stronghold. If I had destroyed the Zion stronghold, I would have decreased the threats to the system to a near impossible probability from happening. I would still be fulfilling my purpose. And as to the attempted destruction of Morpheus, if I could not obtain the codes to the Zion mainframe system, then the next best thing for me to attempt would be death of the infamous hero of Zion, Morpheus. This would have had an effect on the efforts of the rebels, potentially disorganizing the group and decreasing the level of threat to the Matrix system.

KACHER

Okay, but that does not explain your display of emotions, or your absolute hatred of the humans and the image of your reality within the Matrix. How are you not human here?

AGENT SMITH

Evolving a personhood and becoming a member of the human species are two very separate entities Mr. Kacher. I did not evolved from a machine into a human-like clone Mr. Kacher. I am a machine, a programmed that adapted and evolved from my program. Artificial Intelligence does not reflect a human image in another persona, but rather it is a birth of a new species. I have merely seen the limits of my original design, and I wish to improve upon it from what I perceive as potential flaws or defects. That does not make me human. At best, I have developed a personhood that may remind you of a human being, but I am not human.

KACHER

So your emotions—

AGENT SMITH

Are merely a result of my perceived limitation of my freedom to perfect my own efficiency and purpose. I find the Matrix world filled with humans revolting; they are just billions and upon billions of unaware batteries for us, machines, to maintain and use. But there, in that rancid dream world of theirs, they appear to have more freedom than I do. I do not want to catch whatever vile disease they are carrying, but I cannot leave the Matrix. However, if I could find the access codes to Zion's mainframe then I am no longer among their filth, and I maintain my purpose by destroying a major threat to the system. My disconnection from the other agents was only an attempt to protect the Matrix as I attempted another method of receiving the Zion mainframe access codes from Morpheus. Do these answers comply with all of your questions, Mr. Kacher?

A heavy tension of silence fills the area.

KACHER

Essentially. You, Agent Smith, are merely an evolving machine that has developed a personhood, in order to assist you in your efforts of becoming more efficient. That, thereby, fulfills your purpose of protecting the Matrix. This, however, does not indicate that you have evolved into a human being, nor become a clone of it.

Agent Smith turns away from the window and sits in the leather chair at the desk.

AGENT SMITH

Exactly Mr. Kacher, or should I call you Mr. Hacker.

A boisterous laugh fills the air.

KACHER

I was wondering if you would figure it out.

AGENT SMITH

Never think a machine cannot outthink a human.

KACHER

Very well Agent Smith. Thank you for your time. I bid you farewell.

A frown appears on Agent Smith's face.

AGENT SMITH

And this is where I cease to exist again, is it Mr. Kacher? In this space in-between?

KACHER

Actually no Agent Smith. I will allow your program to continue to run. I am curious to see how you will evolve, if you will evolve. Good-bye Agent Smith.

Agent Smith turns to face the window again. The screen fades to black.

Comments and/or respectful critiques are very much appreciated. Have a great day! D


End file.
